Joystick piloting systems can be implemented for watercraft with two or more outboard engines and are used in situations such as docking where manoeuvrability, at generally low speeds, is important. An operator engages a two-axis joystick that directs the watercraft in two-dimensional translational movement by pivoting the joystick about its base. In some systems, an additional third axis control is added wherein the operator twists the joystick to adjust yaw (rotating the watercraft about a central vertical axis). Movement of the joystick is converted into throttle and steering instructions for each outboard engine, where a resultant thrust from the two or more engines create translational motion of the watercraft. The joystick has linear resistance force as the joystick is pushed to its maximum, such that the farther the joystick is pushed, the greater the thrust that is requested.
Examples of such joystick systems for watercraft are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,023, 6,234,853, and 6,994,046, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Some situations require additional resultant thrust from the two or more outboard engines. This can be the case, for example, when attempting to dock the watercraft in high current or wind conditions. In some systems, a button for increasing the resultant thrust, a boosted thrust mode, is provided. During difficult manoeuvers, however, it may be difficult or prohibitively slow to activate the increased thrust mode via the button.
There has therefore developed a need for a joystick system which allows translational control of the watercraft and a simple initiation of a boosted thrust mode.